Fan:Aeomon
'Aeomon' Aeo is short for Aeon, a long or indefinite time span. 'Appearance' Rising up to 8 feet even, Aeomon is a walking incarnation of entropy and decay, unable to interact with anything around his being due to the antimatter that makes up his body now. A thin silver aura wraps around the antimatter and serves as the only thing capable of containing it, the manifestation of his will to endure. The hair has shifted over, becoming three ankle-length bundles of pale-black beneath the aura. The skin has likewise become pale-black beneath the transparent silver-sheen atop it along the main body, while the arms of the taijitu contain traces of jade and pearl within them and have broken free of the back to hover next to the shoulders. A thin trail of aura connects the three pieces back together, but the antimatter of those arms is also filled with the yin and yang shreds left over from Taijimon, and so have channeled that into the wakizashi to transform them into spiritual swords instead of remaining as metal or converting into antimatter as well. Wrapped around the shoulders and trailing down to the hip are sheets of will inscribed with digicode in jade, a warning declared for anyone foolish enough to approach. The pendant baring the Crest of Meditation reformats as a blindfold-mask of will concealing the eyes and upper forehead and ending just below the nostrils, the emblem still shining faintly therein. The crystal-gate at the stomach is replaced by a thicker plate of will, with the digitama fading away before the symbol of Aku inscribed out of jade digicode. The plate rises up and spirals outward to form the chain-blade Izanagi with that symbol lining it, now a tendril of antimatter. The hakama is replaced with a downward slanted battle skirt, and the geta thicken out as suneate form above them. In the left hand, Satsu, the jade-colored spiritual sword Amaterasu is held, an odachi with a flame-like edge along it, while in the right hand, Katsu, the pearl-colored spiritual sword Tsukiyomi is held, an shinai with a smooth surface. 'General Information' The final understanding has awoken the last shreds of potential within Wujimon's digicore and enabled evolution into Aeomon. Even in the preexistence of the primordial state, before yin and yang, before even dark matter and echo, there was the first source of nature at the heart of the prior two- antimatter. Aeomon has managed to enshroud this power into himself, but by doing so, has utterly obliterated his physical form and has been left a rogue spirit held together only by his supreme will. Because he lacks a proper form, Aeomon is unable to interact with the material world like he should, as contact with matter induces the annihilation of it and the spreading of chaos in the wake, and so he is confined to a realm of emptiness and self-exile in the Yami no Sekai until the day comes when he can carry out his intentions of nihilism without wrecking that which still has purpose. Theoretically speaking, Aeomon may be reborn some day if he can master the power at his command and generate a heavy enough aura to dampen the destructive nature of antimatter, but it may take an aeon to do so, and Aeomon has little desire to return to a world in which it causes wanton chaos from simply being. 'Miscellaneous' While in the World of Darkness, Aeomon was confronted by the natural inhabitants and those who would be sealed away there over the next thousand years, and so would come to fight against them to eradicate their unnatural blight upon creation. After enough seemingly never-ending battles therein, he finally had accepted his power for what it was and had gained dominance over it, and so returned to the Digital World after a final confrontation with Daemon Super Ultimate that exhausted most of his will. After arriving in the Digital World on the brink of deletion, his strength of spirit engaged the ancient Overwrite Sequence and managed to avoid rebirth into a simple digitama, but rather a miraculous reincarnation as the Spirits of Meditation. 'Attacks' *'Kara Souzou Ken(''Void Creation Sword): Concentrates the aura to extend from the fingertips into a lance, and fills it full of antimatter particles which are expelled explosively in short bursts. It disintegrates physical matter violently and can only be blocked by the proper spiritual matter pulled into effect. *'''Ten Enjou(Heaven Flame): Uses the external arms, Katsu and Satsu, in one of two kenjutsu styles designed to negate an opponent's ability to retaliate. The spiritual sword Amaterasu gripped by Satsu pierces the foe and ignites their will, burning it down to ash for days at a time. The foe is left paralyzed and unable to move as a result. *'Ten Yuki(Heaven Snow)': Uses the external arms, Katsu and Satsu, in one of two kenjutsu styles designed to negate an opponents ability to retaliate. The spiritual sword Tsukiyomi gripped by Katsu pierces the foe and freezes over the will, putting the foe to sleep for days at a time. *'Kaeru Souzou Ken(Comeback Creation Sword)': Concentrates the aura to extend from the plate at the stomach into the enhanced chain-sword Izanagi once more, and swings it in one of the three nihilistic kenjutsu styles of old, though instead of sonic-waves it imparts waves of antimatter contained within small shrouds of will. *'Kara Jigen Kado(Void Dimension/al Portal)': After attaining utter control of its power, Aeomon focuses it and tears a hole in the Dark World to another plane of existence, be it Witchelny, the dream world, or those myriad others with connections to the Digital World. Category:Fan Digimon Category:Fan fiction